<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let The Wedding Bells Chime by rebelmeg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865550">Let The Wedding Bells Chime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg'>rebelmeg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebelmeg's Ladies of Marvel Bingo Fills 2019 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Pepper Potts, Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Tony Stark Has A Heart, True Love, Wedding Planning, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper brought the pizza, Tony brought the bridal magazines, now it's time for wedding planning!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This ticks off two bingo squares!  W2 - sleepy confessions for my Ladies of Marvel Bingo, and N4 - image of Tony and Pepper dancing in IM1 for my Pepperony Bingo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebelmeg's Ladies of Marvel Bingo Fills 2019 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Pepperony Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let The Wedding Bells Chime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadekuuro/gifts">Sadekuuro</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hereandnowwearealive is COMPLETELY to blame for this!  All the idea spinning, and the moodboards, all fueled by Nat!  NAT'S FAULT!<br/>**AND NOT ONLY THAT, BUT NAT MADE ART, AND I'M SCREAMING!!!**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Title: Let The Wedding Bells Chime<br/>Collaborator: rebelmeg<br/>Squares Filled: LoM, W2 - sleepy confessions / Pepperony, N4 - image of Tony and Pepper dancing in IM1<br/>Ship: Pepperony<br/>Rating: T<br/>Major Tags: fluff, banter, implied sexual content, weddings/wedding planning<br/>Summary: Pepper brought the pizza, Tony brought the bridal magazines, now it's time for wedding planning!<br/>Word Count: 2485</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Tuesday evening, the second Tuesday of the month to be precise, and in the world of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, that meant date night.  Tuesdays were typically a slower day at work for Pepper, and she could usually sneak away a little early if she planned things right.</p>
<p>They took turns planning their dates; where to go, what to do, whether or not to stay in, whether or not clothes were optional, etc., but tonight was a special date night.</p>
<p>Tonight, they were going to plan their wedding.</p>
<p>Pepper stopped on the way home to get pizza, Tony’s favorite, and he already had a bottle of champagne chilling on ice, the fireplace going, and a stack of bridal magazines ready to go when she arrived.</p>
<p>“Ooh, I smell something good, and it’s not just you.” Tony smiled and winked when she came through the door, relieving her of the pizza and giving her a kiss.  “Kick off those sexy shoes and join me.”</p>
<p>“It’s a champagne night, huh?”</p>
<p>“If planning our wedding isn’t a celebration, I don’t know what is.”</p><hr/>
<p>Tony finished off the pizza crust in his hand and continued flicking through one of the bridal magazines as he sat on the floor and leaned back against the couch.  “Okay, red and gold color scheme.  Too cliché?”</p>
<p>Pepper adjusted the pile of pillows she was leaning against and stretched out her legs to cross them at the ankles. “Maybe, but you’re eccentric enough that we might get away with it.  Put it in the ‘maybe’ pile.”</p>
<p>“’Maybe’ pile it is.” Tony scrawled “red and gold” on a post it note and set it in the designated pile.  “Alternatively, I was thinking blue.”</p>
<p>“Blue?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>She blinked at him over her slice of pizza. “Just… blue?”</p>
<p>“Now you’re making it sound stupid on purpose, Pep.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on.  What shade of blue in particular were you thinking?”</p>
<p>“Well, kind of a sapphire blue, and maybe either a pale blue or a navy blue.”  </p>
<p>Pepper nodded as she took a sip of her champagne. “The pale blue I get, arc reactor.  But where did you get sapphire blue?”</p>
<p>“Because every time I dance with you, I think of that dress.”</p>
<p>“What dress?” Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion.  She had dozens of dresses.</p>
<p>Tony gave her a significant look. “<i>That</i> dress.”</p>
<p>“Ohhhh, <i>that</i> dress.”</p>
<p>His eyes had gone all heavy and half-lidded as he looked at her. “Mmm hmm.”</p>
<p>“Stop undressing me with your eyes.” Pepper leaned in for a kiss, but wasn’t able to stop smiling.  “Also a possibility.  Blue and blue, in the ‘maybe’ pile.”</p>
<p>“We could be super sappy gross and do like… our eye colors.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Tony batted his (frankly ridiculous) eyelashes at her.  “Brown and blue is totally in.”</p>
<p>She giggled, and gently shoved his face away.  “We’re not doing that.”</p>
<p>“In the ‘no’ pile.”</p><hr/>
<p>“Okay, the ceremony.  Outside, inside, church, park, beach, mansion, ballroom, destination.  There are far too many options available.”</p>
<p>Pepper rested her head on her hand, thinking as she tapped a finger on one of the glossy magazine pages.  She was lying on the couch now, and had her bare feet kicked up in the air. “You know, I’ve always liked the idea of an outdoor wedding.  There’s just something beautiful about it.”</p>
<p>“I like that, I can work with that.  Outdoor it is.” Tony took a sip of champagne, quite a trick seeing as how he was lying on his back with his feet dangling over the arm of the couch.  “So, ocean?”</p>
<p>Pepper shook her head and reached for the bowl of dark chocolate coated blueberries he’d brought out from the kitchen for dessert. “Mm, no, too loud and too much sand.  I don’t want sand in my shoes, and I don’t want to be barefoot either.”</p>
<p>“Good point.”</p>
<p>“And there’s really no way to control the wind factor.”</p>
<p>Tony tapped his pen on his temple. “This is why I’m marrying you, you’ve got that head for details.  What about a smaller body of water?”</p>
<p>“Like a lake?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  It would be quieter, too.  Trees to help with that wind thing.”</p>
<p>“I can see a lake being nice.”</p>
<p>“Okay, outdoor wedding, in the summer, by a lake.  Or on the lake.  Are we having our wedding on a giant raft?”</p>
<p>“How about we just plan to stay on land for this, hmm?”</p>
<p>“Party pooper.” He finished scribbling it down, bullet points for each thing, and CEREMONY at the top of the paper and underlined three times.  “There, that’s a good starting point.  I like it.”</p>
<p>Pepper was flicking through one of the bridal magazines. “Any preferences for the reception location?  Are we having a reception?”</p>
<p>“I dunno.  In my younger days, I probably would have planned for a huge reception party somewhere in the city, somewhere fancy and expensive and big.”</p>
<p>“Mm, but seeing as you’re a doddering old man now, what do you think?” She peeked up at him, her eyes all big and innocent even though she was biting back a mischievous smile.</p>
<p>Tony took the opportunity to reach over and slide one of the half-melted ice cubes in the champagne bucket down the back of her shirt.</p><hr/>
<p>Still breathing a little hard, Pepper rolled over and draped herself half on her fiancé, looking down at him with a smile as she watched the firelight flicker warmly over his bare, twitching skin as they lay in front of the fireplace.</p>
<p>She traced the circular scar on Tony’s heaving chest, left over from the surgery to remove the arc reactor. “We still haven’t set a date.”</p>
<p>“Pepper, I just did something truly magical to you, <i>twice</i>.  Could you maybe give me thirty seconds of afterglow for my breathing to regulate?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, I could hear you thinking.  I do like the idea of a decoy date, keep the paparazzi off our scent.  But a real date is kind of necessary too.”</p>
<p>“Kind of like recovery time after awesome sex, yeah, I know.”</p>
<p>She gave him a poke in the ribs, and grinned when he squeaked.  “We’ll probably have to keep it a secret, not tell anyone until right before.  Not even Happy or Rhodey, but not because they're not trustworthy, they wouldn’t breathe a word.  It’s just that the walls have ears.”</p>
<p>Tony gasped with mock-offense. “Was that a jibe against FRIDAY?  How dare you.”</p>
<p>“You called, boss?”</p>
<p>“Naw, sorry FRI, Pepper’s fault.  Privacy mode off, though, we’re done.  No thanks to the vixen here.”</p>
<p>“I would like to remind you that this all got started when you put an ice cube down my shirt.”</p>
<p>His jaw dropped and he raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. “Oh, excuse you, I refuse to believe that you jumping me on the floor is at all related to my retaliatory ice cube.”</p>
<p>“It got my shirt wet, I had to take it off.” Pepper explained it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>“Sure, yeah, and the view was spectacular, but would you like to explain your thinking that led to a wet shirt equaling total nudity?  Because I’m a fan, don’t get me wrong, but right now I’m really not following the math.”</p>
<p>“No math involved, you just look unbearably sexy in the firelight.” She batted her eyelashes at him, and Tony groaned, wrapping her in his arms and rolling them both over as she laughed.</p>
<p>“That was terrible.  You, Miss Potts, are ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, thanks, I get it from my fiancé.”</p><hr/>
<p>“Shirt thief.”</p>
<p>“You like it.”</p>
<p>“Never said I didn’t.  Shirt thief.”</p>
<p>Pepper giggled as she sat cross-legged on the couch and sorted through the post-it notes from the yes pile of their reception planning, Tony’s black t-shirt looking very good on her. “How did we end up with so many things in the ‘maybe’ pile?”</p>
<p>Tony had grabbed another slice of pizza out of the box and bottles of water out of the fridge.  He handed one off to her and sat down next to her, wearing just his boxers. “Because we’re remarkably not picky about this, which, believe me, is a bit of a shock.  Aren’t girls supposed to have their entire weddings planned out by the time they’re ten?”</p>
<p>“Sure, but I didn’t think you’d want a hot pink and fluorescent yellow wedding and for us to go driving off into the sunset in Barbie’s convertible after we smash cake in each other’s faces and dance to a Prince song.”</p>
<p>He grinned at that. “Oh my gosh, little Pepper Potts totally did a Barbie wedding, didn’t she?”</p>
<p>“She did, and let me tell you, you’re lucky that big Pepper Potts isn’t committed to the puffed sleeves and hoop-skirt ballgown wedding dress with lacy frills that she loved back then.”</p>
<p>“Aww, you’d look cute all dressed up like a wedding cake.” Tony made a happy noise as he spotted the bowl of chocolate-covered blueberries by his feet and scooped it up.</p>
<p>“Not gonna happen, but you’re sweet.  You know what, I do think I like the red and gold idea for the reception best.  I mean, I love red anyway, I did even before Iron Man, and there’s that picture of the red gladiolus flowers in one of the magazines.  That would be gorgeous, don’t you think?  Maybe with some yellow roses, or even orchids.”</p>
<p>He spoke around a mouthful of blueberries. “I like orchids, let’s do orchids.  Blueberry?”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Pepper popped a few into her mouth.  “Mm, yeah.  Okay.  So, red and gold for the reception.  Gladiolus and orchids, maybe some gardenia too, I like those.  Still no location, though.”</p>
<p>“Would we have it in the evening, or right after the ceremony?  Are we doing a wedding breakfast or luncheon?”</p>
<p>“Hmm.  I don’t know.  What do you think?”</p>
<p>Tony just shrugged. “Honestly, we’ll have the same people there for everything.  Close friends and family.  Maybe we should do the ceremony in the late morning, a luncheon after that with the toasts and all that, then just do some dancing in the late afternoon for the reception and cut the cake and all that around sunset.  Then everyone can just head home, they won’t have to stay overnight.”</p>
<p>“Good idea.  Is there anymore pizza?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and I’ll share, but first you have to pay the toll.”</p>
<p>“Is the toll getting you out of the board meeting tomorrow?”</p>
<p>He paused, the last few blueberries on their way to his mouth.  “Well, it was gonna be kisses, but now it’s that.  Definitely that.”</p>
<p>“Not a chance, honey.” Pepper leaned in and planted a noisy kiss on his lips, stealing the blueberries out of his hand.  “Nice try though.”</p>
<p>“Rude.”</p><hr/>
<p>Tony sounded like he was on the brink of falling asleep as they laid in bed, hardly moving his lips as he mumbled into Pepper’s hair. “ ‘s your wedding dress gonna be backless?  Backless is a good look on you.  Sexy.”</p>
<p>Pepper smiled, feeling his sparse chest hair tickle her cheek, but didn’t open her eyes. “Maybe.  We’ll see what I like.  Saw a few in the magazines that gave me some good ideas.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we should do blue for the wedding.”</p>
<p>“I thought we were doing red and gold?”</p>
<p>“We c’n do that for the reception.  I jus’ can’t get that wedding rhyme out of my head, something borrowed, something blue.  You’d look stunning in a white dress, with blue flowers that match your eyes.  I could wear a dark blue suit.  It’d be pretty.  You're pretty.”</p>
<p>She pressed a kiss to the pec her head was pillowed on.  “It would.  We’ll put that back in the ‘yes’ pile.”</p>
<p>“Mmkay.  You’ve got pretty eyes.” He sounded dreamy, like he was already half-asleep, but his mouth hadn’t got the memo yet.  It was adorable.</p>
<p>“You’ve got pretty eyes too.  Tony?”</p>
<p>“Mm?”</p>
<p>“Go to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Mm hmm.  Love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too.”</p><hr/>
<p>
  <a href="http://imgbox.com/r4ppr1Xz">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>Pepper’s bouquet was sapphire blue anemones with light blue freesias, and Tony had been right.  They looked stunning against her white dress, with her blue eyes sparkling and her strawberry blonde hair pulled back in an elegant twist, little tendrils escaping to tease at her freckled cheeks.</p>
<p>Tony looked gorgeous too.  His navy blue suit was fitted like a dream, his dark hair was styled to look the perfect amount of tousled, and his eyes were shining as he looked at Pepper.</p>
<p>They both had a secret, though.  Tony’s was in Happy’s pocket, and Pepper’s was in Rhodey’s, both of whom were standing right up there with them, huge smiles on their faces as their best friends finally tied the knot.</p>
<p>The wide titanium ring in Rhodey’s pocket had blunt edges and an engraving on the inside of the band that read, “Proof that Tony Stark has a heart.”</p>
<p>The ring in Happy’s pocket was a dainty titanium band that matched the engagement ring on Pepper’s finger.  And on the inside were engraved the words, “Proof that Pepper Potts has my heart.”</p>
<p>They had no idea about how well the rings matched, because they had gotten the rings separately, without the other knowing.  And when they turned to their friends to retrieve their secrets, the delight and surprise on both their faces provided a wonderful moment for the photographer.</p>
<p>The rings shone in the bright summer sunshine, almost as bright as the smiles of the people gathered around to watch Tony Stark and Pepper Potts become Mr. and Mrs. Stark.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://imgbox.com/PfaevFxO">
    
  </a>
</p><hr/>
<p>“I love it here,” Pepper murmured an hour later, her arms wrapped loosely around her husband’s waist as she looked out at the lake, the little waves rippling in the gentle breeze, the mountains and trees that provided a magnificent vista.  They had snuck away for a few minutes of quiet while everyone else was gathering in the marquee tent for the wedding luncheon.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful.” Tony agreed, his hands resting warmly on his wife’s back, holding her to him.  “Perfect spot for a wedding.”</p>
<p>“And peaceful.  I feel like I could stay here forever.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” He thought they might have different reasons, though.  He could stay anywhere forever, as long as it was with her.  “I think I’ll buy it.”</p>
<p>“What?” Pepper pulled back a little, laughing as she looked at him.  “Buy what?”</p>
<p>“This.  The lake.  This whole view.  Call it a wedding present.  We can come here whenever you like.  We could live here.”</p>
<p>She was smiling at him in that way she had, like she loved him to bits and also found him entirely ridiculous.  “Bit of a commute to the city, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“So it’ll be our weekend house.”</p>
<p>“Tony Stark, you are just…”</p>
<p>“Wonderful?  Marvelous?  Impossible?  Implacable?”</p>
<p>Pepper pressed a finger to his lips. “Yes.  And so much more.” </p>
<p>She kissed him like a promise, and Tony couldn’t imagine one single thing that could possibly be better than that.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://imgbox.com/qxGz9wI6"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>